In a multiple node chassis system utilizing a TOR switch, each node of each multi-node chassis within a rack must have a management port for communicating with the TOR switch. For example, a 4U8N chassis (a 4 unit high chassis having 8 nodes) will have 8 management ports—one for each node. Each management port must then be connected to the TOR switch, resulting in a costly and complex wiring system to ensure port management. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2 and further described below, if a single rack has 10 chassis, the TOR switch communicating with each management port would require 80 ports (10 chassis×8 management ports/chassis).